


Senza motivo

by Graffias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di Teddy Lupin, un ufficio decisamente a prova di bomba e delle situazioni imprevedibili e imbarazzanti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senza motivo

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it l'01-10-2009.

I nuovi uffici del Dipartimento degli Auror del Ministero erano molto belli e sicuri, questo Teddy lo pensava sul serio. Almeno fino a quando, ogni mattina, arrivato davanti alla porta segreta che nascondeva l’accesso agli uffici, non ricordava più dove avesse cacciato la card magnetica di riconoscimento.

Niente codice segreto da digitare: in quella cabina telefonica andava inserita la card personale che ogni Auror aveva a disposizione, al posto della semplice e normale scheda telefonica.  
Teddy non sapeva se essere più imbarazzato con se stesso, mentre si tastava freneticamente tutte le tasche rinchiuso in quella cabina, o essere più imbarazzato dal fatto che i passanti Babbani lo guardavano come se fosse stato un pazzo deciso a ballare un nuovo ballo latino americano proprio lì dentro.  
Una volta trovata la scheda, si schiarì la voce e fece finta di portare la cornetta all’orecchio per fare una chiamata; inserì la card e fu magicamente nell’anticamera degli uffici.  
C’era un secondo sbarramento in fondo al corridoio che portava al Dipartimento. Il corridoio in questione era percorso da sensori speciali che rivelavano se chi stava passando per di là avesse assunto della Polisucco, o altre diavolerie atte a mascherare la vera identità di una persona.  
Arrivato davanti allo sbarramento inserì la card nell’ennesimo sensore e fu finalmente dentro al caos di fogli volanti e di schiamazzi, che erano gli uffici degli Auror.  
Camminò lungo gli stretti corridoi che formavano i cubicoli-postazione personali di ogni dipendente, salutando i colleghi e raccogliendo lungo la via le notizie fresche che gli servivano; infine, giunto proprio all’ultimo cubicolo, il suo, si tolse il giubbotto e sprofondò sulla sedia girevole.  
Osservò la tabella di sughero appesa alla sua sinistra, dove teneva attaccati con delle puntine da disegno tutti gli appunti e le foto che gli servivano; fece scricchiolare le dite e decise di mettersi al lavoro. O meglio ci provò.  
Albert, il collega del cubicolo accanto, aveva avuto un figlio, e in molti erano da lui a guardare le foto.  
«Ti somiglia un sacco, sai?» si stava congratulando qualcuno con lui.  
«Vedrai, verrà su tale e quale a te!»  
Teddy si chiese come fosse possibile che un neonato potesse somigliare a qualcuno: per lui, i neonati erano tutti uguali. Si alzò pigramente dalla sedia e si affacciò sul cubicolo di Albert.  
«Congratulazioni!» gli disse, provando a simulare più entusiasmo possibile.  
«Oh, grazie, Teddy! Guarda!» il collega gli mostrò la foto. «Non è meraviglioso!»  
«Sì. Fantastico» annuì, con finto interesse, e fece per voltarsi e andar via. Gli arrivò una pesante manata sulla spalla.  
«Tu, piuttosto, ragazzo!» gli bloccò la fuga un altro collega. «Quand’è che ci presenterai la tua donna, eh?» ammiccò.  
Lo stavano tutti guardando sorridenti e fiduciosi, una decina di padri di famiglia che sognavano che i loro figli diventassero o campioni di Quidditch, o Auror come loro. Tutti valorosi uomini forzuti che aspettavano di poter festeggiare con del Whiskey Incendiario la bella pollastrella che sarebbe caduta nella rete del giovane Teddy Lupin, figlio dell’Auror Ninfadora Tonks e del coraggioso Remus Lupin, facente parte dell’Ordine della Fenice, nonché figlioccio di Harry Potter, il loro capo.  
Rudi e prodi uomini del Ministero della Magia che non sospettavano minimamente che, se lui aveva lasciato la figlia del grande Bill Weasley era perché aveva capito che non c’era nulla da fare: preferiva gli uomini.  
Teddy si schiarì la voce, incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò di fianco alla parete.  
«Ehm, presto. Ci sto lavorando su». Altra manata sulla spalla, che quasi lo fece cadere a terra.  
«Bravo, ragazzo, bravo!»  
Teddy assentì, frastornato, e tornò immediatamente al suo cubicolo.  
In effetti, dire che ci stava lavorando su non era mica una bugia, eh? Lui stava veramente lavorando su a qualcosa. Più precisamente stava lavorando alla sua idea sul figlio maggiore del suo padrino, nonché suo capo.  
James Sirius Potter era diventato troppo “pericoloso”, soprattutto da quando aveva finito la scuola.  
Se da piccolo non faceva altro che girargli intorno e prenderlo in giro per la sua relazione con Victoire Weasley, adesso che aveva quasi vent’anni aveva affinato la sua tecnica: dritto al punto, ma con ambiguità, almeno fino a quando non l’avrebbe reso isterico.  
James aveva lasciato i dispetti come infantile arma di seduzione nel baule di Hogwarts, insieme alla sua divisa scolastica; adesso sfoderava mirabili battute a doppio senso a pranzo e a cena, davanti a tutta la famiglia Potter-Weasley. Battute e allusioni che capivano solo in tre, a parte lui: la piccola Lily, zia Ginny e zia Fleur.  
Il suo padrino, invece, non era mai stato un asso nel capire certe cose, figuriamoci poi zio Ron.  
Zia Ginny era stata la prima persona con cui aveva parlato della sua omosessualità; lei gli aveva risposto che la vita negli spogliatoi di Quidditch – lei era un’ex giocatrice delle Holyhead Harpies – le aveva insegnato parecchie cose, compreso il fatto che in realtà non si sa cosa succeda di preciso negli spogliatoi maschili. A lui era andato di traverso quello che stava bevendo, lei gli aveva picchiettato la spalla con disinvoltura.  
Zia Fleur doveva aver saputo tutto da sua figlia Victoire. Stranamente, lei l’aveva visto molto più di buon occhio dopo la rottura con la figlia, forse perché così avrebbe potuto sperare in un genero molto più all’altezza delle sue nobili aspettative.  
«Ti consiglierei, comunque, di andare in Franscia: la mia comunitò masgicà d’orisginé ha orissonti molto più ompi» gli aveva biascicato, con quell’accento assurdo che aveva.  
Teddy non sapeva se in Francia, eventualmente, avrebbe vissuto meglio, ma di sicuro si sarebbe risparmiato la faccia che avrebbe fatto nonna Weasley non appena l’avesse detto a tutti.  
James era un bel ragazzo, il classico tipo che sa di piacere e sa anche di avere su di sé parecchia attenzione: tutti erano curiosi di vedere com’era il primogenito del Ragazzo-Che-è-Sopravvissuto-e-Che-Ora-è-il-Grande-Capo. Anche lui, se non avesse fatto parte della famiglia, ne sarebbe stato curioso. Anzi, lui era sempre stato curioso di lui, e anche un po’ invidioso della sua sfacciataggine.  
Qualche anno prima, alla fine degli studi a Hogwarts, James aveva annunciato durante un pranzo domenicale che sarebbe diventato un Auror, come suo padre e come il “caro” Teddy. Teddy aveva accolto la notizia nello stesso modo con cui aveva accolto le allusioni di cui prima di zia Ginny: sputacchiando accidentalmente del vino rosso.  
Adesso sì che le cose sarebbero andate a meraviglia: l’avrebbe avuto continuamente fra i piedi al Ministero.  
Decise che avrebbe continuato a lavorare sull’idea di James più tardi, e che per il momento sarebbe tornato al lavoro. Si rimboccò le maniche della camicia.  
James, però, gli stava facendo male sul serio: gli sembrò di sentire l’odore del suo dopobarba. Rincretinire a soli ventisei anni era davvero una brutta cosa. Posò la piuma sulla pergamena e annusò l’aria più volte.  
Era davvero il profumo di…  
«Ted, sembri un topo: che diamine stai facendo?»  
Sentire la sua voce, trillante e piena di sarcasmo come al solito, quasi lo fece saltare sulla sedia. Si girò e lo vide appoggiato alla parete del suo cubicolo; la cerniera della felpa abbassata a mostrare una maglietta che gli stava _troppo_ bene e una lettera in mano. Il tutto coronato dal solito sorriso strafottente.  
«James, che diavolo ci fai qui?» si sorprese. Lui, per tutta risposta, gli sventolò sotto gli occhi una card speciale nuova di zecca, con inciso in rilievo il proprio nome.  
«Buone notizie, Lupin: il capo ti ha affidato una nuova recluta. Me».  
«Tuo padre ti ha affidato a me?!» quasi urlò. «E per quale motivo?!» James alzò le spalle.  
«Perché sei di famiglia, credo». Teddy gli puntò il dito contro.  
«Non mentire: gliel’hai chiesto tu!» il sorriso di James si fece più largo.  
«Cosa te lo fa pensare?»  
«Il modo in cui stai ridendo!»  
«Non sto ridendo».  
«Giusto. Stai ghignando!»  
«E dai, posso essere il tuo pupillo? Sii per me quello che Moody fu per tua madre» lo supplicò.  
«Ma anche no!»  
«Beh, tanto ormai mi hanno assegnato a te» allungò verso di lui la lettera che aveva in mano.  
Teddy gliela strappò dalle mani, furioso, aprì la busta velocemente e lesse il contenuto.  
Harry gli aveva affidato suo figlio, l’avrebbe aiutato lui ad inserirsi, come nuova recluta.  
Inspirò a fondo provando a calmarsi. Si schiarì la voce.  
«Ecco» esordì, ripiegando la lettera, «io direi che puoi cominciare con… con…» si guardò intorno. Gli si illuminarono gli occhi. «Ecco, inizia col riordinare queste cartelle!» si alzò, prese una lunghissima pila di cartelle dal tavolino accanto alla scrivania e gliele consegnò, trionfante.  
James lo fissò assottigliando lo sguardo.  
«Bastardo» borbottò, ma lui tornò a sedersi e gli diede le spalle.  
«Buon lavoro, Potter! Voglio tutto pronto per le 19,00!» ghignò, soddisfatto.  
  
  
Alle 18,59 James posò di proposito tutte le cartelle riordinate sulla sua pergamena con ancora l’inchiostro fresco.  
«Ops! Scusa» si finse dispiaciuto. Teddy brontolò qualcosa d’incomprensibile.  
«Vado in bagno» aggiunse, piatto, James, allontanandosi da lui prima che potesse rovesciargli, rabbioso, una boccetta d’inchiostro su quella maglietta che gli stava da Dio, _porca miseria!_  
  
  
Erano le 19,20, fra non molto gli uffici avrebbero chiuso.  
Solo allora Teddy si chiese dove cavolo fosse finito James: era così arrabbiato con lui, e anche con se stesso, che si era buttato a capofitto sugli ultimi documenti su di un caso che gli erano arrivati da poco, perdendo il senso del tempo.  
Era ancora in bagno? Stava male?  
Perplesso, andò nel bagno degli uffici a cercarlo.  
«James?» domandò, incerto, vedendo che nell’anticamera non c’era nessuno.  
«Oh, finalmente ti sei dato una mossa e sei venuto!» sbottò James.  
«Dove diamine sei?» si accigliò, guardandosi intorno; sentì qualcuno bussare da dietro la porta di un cubicolo alla sua destra.  
«Sono rimasto chiuso dentro: si è rotto il chiavistello».  
Teddy si sbatté una mano sulla faccia.  
«Solo a te poteva capitare una cosa simile, Potter!»  
«Sì, lo so: sono talmente affascinante da attirare anche le maggiori sfighe cosmiche» brontolò sarcasticamente. «Potresti fare qualcosa, adesso?»  
«Ma che razza di Auror sei?» ribatté. «Non puoi usare un’ _Alohomora_?»  
«Lupin, non so tu, ma non è una mia abitudine portarmi la bacchetta anche al cesso. Tu, invece, la porti con te?» fece ambiguo. «E per cosa?»  
Ted prese la sua bacchetta dalla tasca dei jeans e fissò la porta stringendo i denti.  
«Potter, smettila di fare allusioni o ti lascio lì dentro!»  
«Ok, ok! Aprimi, adesso».  
Ted sospirò, esasperato, puntò la bacchetta contro la porta e recitò l’incantesimo giusto. Quando la porta si aprì, trovò James a braccia conserte, comodamente appoggiato al muro.  
«Alla buon’ora, Lupin».  
«Non c’è bisogno di ringraziarmi, Potter».  
E sentirono una sirena.  
«Merda!» esclamò Teddy. «È l’avviso: stanno per chiudere gli uffici!» e si precipitò fuori dai bagni con James alle calcagna.  
James frenò appena davanti alla scrivania di Teddy per recuperare la sua bacchetta e la card magnetica, mentre Teddy correva a perdifiato verso l’ingresso. Le luci erano già spente.  
A Teddy quell’attimo sembrò infinito: vide la prima porta, quella scorrevole che conduceva all’altra che si apriva solo con le card, chiudersi troppo velocemente nonostante lui provasse a correre più forte. L’unica cosa che poté fare, una volta arrivato, fu battere i palmi delle mani sulla porta, imprecando.  
«Cazzo!» diede un calcione alla porta. «Ma non c’è più nessuno?» sbraitò.  
«A quanto pare no» constatò James, dietro di lui e col fiatone.  
«Non può essere vero!» si disperò. «Non posso essere rimasto chiuso negli uffici del mio stesso Dipartimento!» si voltò verso James. «E non con te!»  
«Perché» protestò James, ancora senza fiato, «che cos’ho io che non va?»  
«Tutto!» delirò, passandosi le mani sul volto.  
«Vedrai» lo rassicurò James, «appena mio padre si accorgerà che non sono ancora tornato a casa dal mio primo giorno di lavoro, mi cercherà».  
«Tuo padre? Beh, allora siamo in una botte di ferro».  
  


_Venti minuti dopo._

  
Lungo il perimetro della grande sala che ospitava tutte le postazioni degli Auror c’erano dei sottili neon attaccati all’altezza del battiscopa: restavano sempre accesi, anche quando tutte le altre luci venivano spente. La postazione di Teddy era proprio accanto al muro, vicino ad un neon, così avevano deciso di stare lì per avere più luce possibile.  
Nella semioscurità si sentì il gorgogliare di uno stomaco.  
«Ho fame» disse James, privo di tono.  
«Ma non mi dire» ribatté, sarcastico.  
« _Lumos_ ». Teddy vide l’espressione corrucciata di James alla luce della bacchetta. «Ted, in quale direzione sono i distributori? Li ho visti solo stamattina e non me li ricordo più».  
«Ho qualche spicciolo anch’io» sospirò, «ti accompagno. _Lumos_ ».  
Con le bacchette ad illuminare loro la via, procedettero in silenzio verso i distributori Babbani che Harry aveva voluto mettere negli uffici, con delle opportune modifiche magiche.  
«C’è solo roba dolce» mugugnò James, illuminando la vetrata del distributore.  
«Sempre meglio di niente» alzò le spalle Teddy. «C’è pure l’acqua».  
James consegnò malamente la propria bacchetta a Teddy e cercò delle monete in tasca; prese un paio di snack e una bottiglietta d’acqua, e attese il turno di Teddy.  
Teddy inserì le monete e premette i tasti giusti. La molla in cui era infilato lo snack che aveva scelto girò. E la sua misera cena, pagata con gli unici soldi che aveva in tasca, restò incastrata fra la molla e la vetrata del distributore.  
Teddy inspirò profondamente.  
«Vuoi una mano?» gli chiese James, stringendo al petto le merende per puntare meglio le due bacchette che aveva in mano verso il distributore.  
«No, faccio da me» rispose, molto calmo. Troppo calmo.  
Diede una scarica di pugni alla macchinetta. E la merendina restò esattamente ferma dov’era.  
«Stamattina ho pure dimenticato il portafogli a casa» borbottò, fissando con astio la sua ex cena.  
«Aspetta» James gli fece cenno di mettersi da parte e gli consegnò la sua roba.  
Lo vide dare una sonora spallata di lato al distributore. Lo snack dondolò appena e, finalmente, cadde.  
James riprese la sua roba con aria indifferente, gli consegnò la sua bacchetta e andò via.  
«E, comunque, ci sarei riuscito anch’io!» affermò, vagamente convinto, Teddy alle sue spalle.  
«Seh! Chiamami pure tuo eroe» gli mormorò in risposta.  
  


_Trenta minuti dopo._

  
Se ne stavano seduti scompostamente a terra, accanto al neon, pescando a caso delle nocciole ricoperte di cioccolato da un sacchetto che James aveva preso dal distributore.  
«Perché tra te e mia cugina è finita?»  
«Oh» si finse colpito Teddy, «io stesso non avrei potuto scegliere un momento migliore per pormi questa domanda».  
«Dovremmo pur parlare di qualcosa, per ingannare il tempo, no?»  
«Giusto, psicanalizzarmi mi sembra un’ottima idea!»  
«Perché tu e Victoire avete rotto?» incalzò.  
Attimo di silenzio.  
Teddy inspirò a fondo. _Di nuovo._  
«Ho capito che restando con lei non sarei stato felice, c’erano alcune cose che mi mancavano, e di riflesso non l’avrei resa felice».  
«E cosa ti mancava?»  
«Cose che non sono fatti tuoi, Potter».  
  


_Cinque minuti dopo._

  
«Ma tu perché sei proprio voluto diventare un Auror, James?»  
«Io stesso non avrei potuto scegliere un momento migliore per pormi questa domanda» replicò, ironico.  
«Dovremmo pur parlare di qualcosa, per ingannare il tempo, no?» ribatté Teddy, sullo stesso tono.  
«Giusto, è un buon momento per capire se soffro di complessi d’inferiorità nei confronti di mio padre. No, ho scelto di farlo perché _ci credo_ ».  
«Che vuoi dire?»  
«Mio padre era più giovane di quanto lo sia io ora, quando ha sconfitto Voldemort. Non aveva nemmeno lo stesso addestramento che ho io adesso, eppure ha avuto il coraggio di battersi per la cosa giusta. Ci ha creduto fino in fondo, ha creduto che le cose potevano cambiare, se si fosse opposto. E ci credo anch’io. Tu perché sei diventato un Auror?»  
«Perché mia madre ci credeva, e ci credo anch’io».  
  


_Tre minuti dopo._

  
«Sei sempre stato un combinaguai, Potter!»  
«Non è vero!»  
«Sì, invece! È colpa tua se siamo rimasti bloccati qui: come cazzo hai fatto a rompere quel chiavistello?»  
«Non è colpa mia se il Dipartimento degli Auror è dotato di sistemi di sicurezza così avanzati come quel fottuto chiavistello!»  
«Comunque, abbiamo perso tempo, e ora eccoci qui!»  
«Poteva andare peggio!»  
«E come?»  
«Nessuno dei due soffre di claustrofobia, per esempio».  
«Ciò mi rincuora alquanto».  
«E nessuno dei due soffre di flatulenza».  
«Potter!»  
  


_Otto minuti dopo._

  
«A parte che io credo che tu, da piccolo, facessi così per attirare l’attenzione, James».  
«Signori e signori, ecco a voi Theodore Remus Lupin, esperto in psicologia infantile spicciola!»  
«Non volevo dire questo!»  
«Ah, no?»  
«Semplicemente non capisco perché mai ti piacesse e ti piaccia così tanto stare al centro dell’attenzione: sai bene che già tutti ti guardano, di per sé».  
«Appunto per questo: gli altri puntano sempre gli occhi su di me perché sono il figlio di Harry Potter, si aspettano da me grandi cose, e io offro loro dei fuochi d’artificio. Li distraggo dal cercare qualcosa che forse non c’è. Poi, se qualcuno va oltre il fumo, vuol dire che ce l’ho fatta: è stato abbastanza furbo da capire che deve accettarmi per quel che sono».  
«Un pazzo?»  
«Anche. E tu, invece, perché te ne stai sempre così chiuso?»  
«Perché sono il figlio di due eroi di guerra, e non voglio che gli altri si aspettino chissà che cosa da me».  
  


_Dieci minuti dopo._

  
«Com’è la vita qui in ufficio, Ted?»  
«Abbastanza buona. Anche se ogni tanto mi dà fastidio il modo in cui i miei colleghi cerchino di mettere il naso nella mia vita privata…»  
«Cosa ti chiedono?»  
«Beh, prima che arrivassi tu, in questa Divisione ero il più giovane, tutti si aspettano che mi sposi al più presto. Sono tutti padri di famiglia qui, sai com’è…»  
«Non riesci a dir loro che sei gay?»  
A Teddy andò un sorso d’acqua di traverso.  
  


_Due minuti dopo._

  
«Come fai a dire che sono gay?!»  
«Poco fa hai detto che con Victoire ti mancavano alcune cose… e ho pensato ad _una_ cosa».  
«Potter!»  
«Non rimproverarmi sempre come se fossi ancora un bambino!»  
«Non ti sto rimproverando come se tu fossi ancora un bambino!»  
«Allora cosa stai facendo?»  
«Ma perché devi fare sempre simili allusioni, James?»  
«Ma sei idiota o cosa, Ted?!»  
«Sai che certe volte me lo chiedo anch’io?»  
«Faccio simili allusioni con te, perché lo sono anch’io!»  
«Cosa?»  
«Un idiota, Lupin, un idiota! Sono un idiota, ok?»  
  


_Un minuto dopo_

  
«James…»  
«Sì?»  
«Lo so che sei gay anche tu».  
«Buon giorno».  
  


_Cinque minuti dopo._

  
«Avrei voluto parlarne con te da prima, Ted».  
«Perché?»  
«Mi avrebbe fatto piacere, ma tu sei sempre scappato. Perché scappavi, se lo sapevi?»  
«Mi irrita il modo in cui mi provochi sempre».  
«Non mi piace il modo in cui ti nascondi sempre».  
«Te l’ho detto che preferisco non farmi notare».  
«Una cosa è non farsi notare, un’altra nascondere quello che si è. Quando ti arrabbi viene fuori il vero Ted».  
«Non sono una persona fredda».  
«No, sei una persona masochista che ama privarsi delle cose che gli piacciono, perché teme di non meritarle».  
«Non è vero».  
«Dammi un motivo per non baciarti».  
«…»  
«Non dirmi che non te lo meriti».  
  
  
Nella semioscurità sentì il lieve fruscio della felpa di James, mentre si avvicinava a lui a carponi. Rimase fermo, immobile, guardando ipnotizzato la testa di James avvicinarsi, fino a quando non sentì le labbra contro le sue e capì che, davvero, non c’era nessun motivo per non baciarlo.  
Gli prese il viso fra le mani e lasciò che lo baciasse ancora, fino a quando la sorpresa e l’iniziale timidezza svanirono e si strinsero con forza, permettendo alle mani di andare pure ovunque volessero.  
Teddy indietreggiò, sdraiandosi sul pavimento e lasciando che James lo seguisse, e gli aveva già tolto la felpa e tirato appena su quella maglia che gli stava divinamente – per riuscire a scoprire com’era ancora meglio senza – quando sentirono suonare la sirena dello sbarramento.  
«Cazzo!» esclamarono all’unisono.  
James si rialzò velocemente da Teddy e si riabbassò la maglietta; Teddy si riabbottonò i jeans e controllò quanti bottoni della camicia James gli avesse già slacciato.  
«James? James, sei qui?» la voce di Harry.  
James diede un’ultima sistemata al cappuccio della felpa e si rialzò da terra, giusto poco prima che il padre li raggiungesse.  
«Sì, papà! Sono qui!»  
«Grazie al cielo!» sospirò. «Nonna Molly stava già…» si stupì, vedendo Teddy rialzarsi da terra da dietro la scrivania.  
«Teddy, che ci fai anche tu qui?»  
«Sono felice che tu ti sia accorto anche della mia scomparsa, Harry». James trattenne una risata; Harry scosse la testa, incredulo.  
«Ma come avete fatto a restare chiusi qui dentro? Abbiamo cercato James ovunque, poi dal centro sicurezza ci siamo accorti che la sua card non era stata passata all’uscita…»  
«Eh, son cose…» minimizzò Teddy.  
«Ne parliamo magari a cena, eh?» li invitò Harry, sorridendo rassicurato. James si schiarì la voce.  
«Ecco, veramente… Ted mi aveva invitato a cena, prima che succedesse tutto questo guaio…»  
Teddy si voltò a guardarlo inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Si guardarono negli occhi.  
«Oh, sì!» affermò, convinto. «Io e James volevamo andare a cena insieme, sai… per festeggiare il suo reclutamento e…»  
«Oh, capisco benissimo!» li scusò Harry, scuotendo una mano e sorridendo. «Vorrà dire che sarà per un’altra volta! L’importante è aver ritrovato James e che stiate bene. Sono contento che ci fossi anche tu qui con James, Teddy» gli disse, dandogli una pacca paterna sulla spalla.  
«Davvero?»  
«Sì. In fondo, fin da quando andavate ancora a scuola, l’ho sempre saputo che James con te è in ottime mani».  
«Sì» confermò James. «Davvero _ottime mani_ ».  
Teddy tossì nervosamente.  
  


_Quindici minuti dopo._

  
Teddy aprì la porta del suo appartamento e accese la luce. Fece entrare James, per primo.  
«Dov’eravamo rimasti, Potter?» gli chiese maliziosamente. James incrociò le braccia al petto e finse di pensarci su.  
«Uhm, se non sbaglio ti stavo chiedendo di darmi un motivo per non baciarti, Lupin».  
«Tu dammi un motivo per non toglierti finalmente quella dannata maglietta» James scoppiò a ridere e lui chiuse la porta dietro di sé con un calcio.  
Decisamente non era più tempo di cercare delle giuste motivazioni.  
  
  


 


End file.
